my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kemono
Kemono is by far the most mysterious member of Xifas. Where are they from? Why are they here? Those questions are strong, and still remain today. Why? Because Kemono doesn't know the answers. Their name was given to them by Brain, due to their animalistic behavior born from a lack of human contact, and their probable actual name, Fushigina Kemono, is only a code name. What little answers Kemono does have are pretty vague, as is their backstory. Even they can't remember how they ended up in the Hokkaido Wilderness. But what they do know is that they'll be there to protect those who threaten their new family, no matter how dangerous. Appearance Pre-Xifas, Kemono had a more rugged and dirty appearance. They carried deep scars on their shoulders, back, torso, leg and face, and his lavender hair looked more like an algae pile glued to 4 wigs. He had taken significant damage during his time in the wild, and even then it's shown via his slight limp. However, after being found by Xifas Members Shizuka Kesudenshi, Pepper Kesudenshi, Diyez Vystrel, Banjo and Mike Thatcher, Kemono has a significantly more clean look to themself, though it still retains a warrior-like demeanor. The armor is clad with a special alloy of Death Dealer, Stainless Steel and Tungsten, allowing Kemono to guard against bullets and other weapons. Said alloy is present in his sword, a long one handed sword that is Also A Gun, transforming into a marksman rifle. A long cloak, ripped around the edges trails behind Kemono, but is discarded during more serious fights. It's there to provide stabilization to flight, but as a wise fashion designer once said: "NO CAPES". Both hands have large claw-like gauntlets made out of the same alloy, and are one of the few substances capable of rending Death Dealer. Personality Kemono is one of the more deadly members of Xifas, and they approach their life with a routine, in an almost militaristic fashion. They're inherently mistrustful of strangers, a trait learned from the wild that still remains to this day. It's often a useful device to probe for moles. They don't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering their group (Or rather, Pack) but is usually playful and even a little teasing when not threatened. They show a sense of great curiosity, imitating Pepper's actions and mannerisms when they initially encounter one another. They are capable of understanding higher level vocabulary, but can't form an extremely complex sentence, limiting themself to a few words or phrases, preferring sign language to actual speech. They are fluent in Japanese, and can write like Shakespeare, or John Green. Kemono is numb to the feeling of fear, making it impossible for him to be ordered around even with a good old fashioned threat. In fact, many people consider it a MISTAKE to anger Kemono or threaten him. Doing so usually results in death. It appears that the only person Kemono has a soft spot for is Pepper Kesudenshi, though the details behind this on whether it's an attraction to Pepper, or simply because she is their closest friend remains to be known. It is hinted that Kemono has PTSD, although they have no idea what causes it. Snow in particular seems to incite a particularly violent reaction. Powers and Abilities Quirk Abilities * Plasma Breath: '''Kemono is capable of firing devastating plasma rounds from his mouth. They are powerful enough to destroy 10 people in a row due to it's high velocity and extreme heat. It can also explode, and when in contact with electricity, said explosion is more violent. * '''Wing Manifestation: '''Kemono is capable of peeling off a pair of wings that are tightly compressed against their back. These wings are nearly impossible to tear off, and are bullet proof, even to Death Dealer. * '''Supersonic Flight: '''Kemono can go from Hokkaido to Shizuoka in a few minutes. He can carry the weight of one other person, provided they are ready and have a good grip. * '''Night Cloak: '''Kemono's skin turns a warm black, allowing him to coast in the air invisible at night. Combined with supersonic flight, bombing runs are a breeze. * '''Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extreme Durability * Enhanced Agility Physical Abilities * Mimicry * Combat Intuition * Survival Intuition * Marksmanship Stats Trivia * Kemono was inspired by Vigil from Rainbow Six Siege * Kemono is Cathermal, and doesn't need much sleep. * Their name is a mouthful, and because they don't mind other pronouns due to their ambiguous gender, most Xifas members call Kemono Kim. * Despite having an ambiguous gender, Kemono's VA, Carl Bishop, voices Bandit from Rainbow Six Siege. * The character was designed to be extremely powerful. The author framed the character around the quirk. Quotes * "Some people just need a high five. In the face. With a CHAIR.